


The Weight Of Us (Español)

by makesmeblue



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Daryl es el mismo gruñon de siempre, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jesus es un angel, M/M, Mención de pasado abusivo, Periodista!Jesus, Policia!Daryl, los dos tienen pasados algo similares
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesmeblue/pseuds/makesmeblue
Summary: —Me caes bien, Daryl— Paul sonrió, aferrándose al volante—, y sé que debajo de esas capas de acero hay un corazón grande y fuerte.AU Moderna donde Jesus es periodista, Daryl es un policía civil solitario y ambos están algo rotos.





	1. 1

 

Los pies de Daryl pisaron el suelo por primera vez desde que dejó su casa aquella mañana. Apagó el motor de su motocicleta y de un tirón se quitó el casco, procurándose no pensar en lo desastroso que luciría. No podía culparse, su teléfono no era el más actual y por lo tanto su alarma tendía a fallar continuamente.

Sus botas crujieron contra la grava suelta del camino del estacionamiento mientras se hacía camino hacia el edificio donde su trabajo se instalaba. El verano en Georgia estaba llegando a su fin, con mañanas frescas y agradables y tardes tortuosas llenas de sudor y espejismos en la carretera. Él no sabía si estaba demasiado vestido o si con la llegada de la noche estaría agradecido de cargar con su chaleco de cuero y una camisa abotonada.

Daryl se hizo camino hacia la estación de policía de Alexandria, agachando su cabeza para evitar verse obligado a saludar a todo aquél que se cruzara en su camino. Él no era específicamente una mariposa social; Daryl recargaba energía cuando estaba solo y a veces se sentía culpable por no aceptar las invitaciones de sus amigos para salir.

Por suerte pudo evadir el pequeño tumulto de gente que pasaba por la acera del lugar y pudo subir con éxito la escalinata que llevaba a la puerta de entrada de la comisaría.

A pesar de que Alexandria era un pueblo casi insignificante dentro de Georgia, tenía bastante movimiento como para atrapar algún que otro delincuente o tener algún problema familiar que terminara dentro de las paredes de la estación. Aquel lugar lleno de casas familiares y calles inexplicablemente desérticas era el resultado de que su gente tomara el transporte público hacia Atlanta para poder asistir a su trabajo; los que no lo hacían estaban destinados a trabajar allí.

Como Daryl y sus compañeros.

Dentro, el lugar era un desastre de gente que iba de aquí para allá cargando papeles y gritándose indicaciones. A lo lejos, Daryl oyó varios teléfonos sonar y gente atendiéndolos. Para alguien tan calmo como él, esto era el infierno mismo, así que se adentró más en su pasillo a la vez que esquivaba a los cuerpos apresurados que se cruzaban en su camino y lo saludaban rápidamente. Él les devolvía el saludo entre dientes en una eterna lucha por llegar a la máquina de café.

Se detuvo frente al aparato y seleccionó un café negro. Necesitaba ganar energía para enfrentar el desastre que se llevaba a cabo a sus espaldas, y sin un poco—mucho de cafeína creía que sería imposible.

—¡Daryl!— lo saludó Tara. La castaña cargaba una enorme sonrisa y prisa, por lo que el hombre no pudo preguntarle qué demonios sucedía y por qué todo el mundo en la estación parecía estar corriendo una carrera. Solo observó como la joven desaparecía hacia el interior haciendo rebotar su pelo recogido en una coleta.

El solo negó con la cabeza a la vez que recogía la gran taza de café y le daba un sorbo. Sí, era una porquería, y sí, Daryl lo tomaba de todas formas, agradeciendo a su estúpido alarma por no sonar y no permitirle tener un desayuno decente.

—Buenos días— una voz suave pero algo tensa lo distrajo de su bebida. Él se dio la vuelta; sus ojos encontrando los azules claros de Rick, su amigo y compañero de trabajo. El hombre parecía afectado, su frente brillaba en sudor y su uniforme de sheriff estaba manchado con la misma sustancia.

Daryl era un policía civil allí, por lo que no debía cargar con aquella camisa color beige y toda la parafernalia, lo cual agradecía. Él no era una “persona de uniformes” para nada.

—¿Algún caso?— Daryl inquirió, dándole otro trago al café luego de asentir en respuesta al saludo del rizado frente a él.

—Philip Blake se entregó por la noche. Dijo que confesaría todo, por lo que creo que es una estrategia para bajar su condena.

—¿Quién?— preguntó Daryl arrugando su ceño. Rick parecía creer que él sabría quién era aquel hombre por la forma en que lo dijo, pero no tenía idea de aquella identidad. Nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

—“El Gobernador”— replicó Rick—. Bueno, en realidad no sé quién fue el que le puso ese apodo si en realidad el cargo que tenía era de intendente. Estaba al mando de Woodbury hasta que se descubrió que estaba envuelto en una red de corrupción y asaltos, entonces huyó. Estuvo fugitivo durante cinco meses. Vino aquí y confesó todo, pero debemos llevarlo al Tribunal. Esto es un problema que no nos compete.

—¿Todo este revuelto por ese tipo?— gruñó Daryl, terminando el café y arrojándolo al cesto.

—Sí. Tenía un grupo que les robaba a otros pueblos para poder realizar obras públicas en el suyo con el dinero.

—¿No le era suficiente con el dinero que le daba el Gobierno?

—Se lo gastó todo a su beneficio, por eso recolectaba el dinero de forma sucia para no levantar sospechas— Rick se rascó su barba de dos semanas y continuó—. Mandó a matar a algunos de sus colegas y le pagó al juzgado para que le dieran la tenencia completa de su hija. Es todo un escándalo nacional, por lo que se cree que la red de corrupción no termina en él. Debemos evitar que los periodistas se enteren y comiencen a esparcir información. Eso haría que tengamos más fugitivos y entorpecería la investigación.

Daryl asintió, pegándose contra la pared cuando otras personas pasaron corriendo por el pasillo. Distinguió a Deanna, la intendenta de Alexandria acercándose hacia ellos. La mujer los saludó con cariño y enfrentó a Rick.

—El caso del Gobernador está levantando sospechas, Sheriff— Deanna le tendió un periódico en el cual se leía como título principal, en negrita y con una letra que ocupaba casi toda la primera plana “RUMORES DICEN HABER HALLADO A PHILIP ‘EL GOBERNADOR’ BLAKE”, y debajo de este, una foto del mismo hombre cuando recibió el mando—. Te haré un breve resumen: los periodistas sospechan que puede estar aquí, por lo que te sugiero que cuando la patrulla esté lista para trasladarlo sean cuidadosos. No queremos revuelo, el Tribunal nos lo pidió específicamente.

—Me aseguraré de que todo esté en orden, Deanna— dijo Rick, sonriéndole de lado y siendo respondido con el mismo gesto por parte de la mujer, quién le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de adentrarse en la estación.

Un murmullo invadió la sala y todo lo que Daryl pudo ver luego fue un tumulto de gente rodeando a un hombre. Abraham, el hombre pelirrojo de bigote ancho, lo mantenía aferrado de las esposas con una mano y lo empujaba con la otra, mientras que Sasha le abría camino comunicándose con la patrulla mediante una radio y una gran parte del resto del equipo protegía sus flancos.

Daryl y Rick los siguieron, chequeando a ambos lados de la calle para verificar que no hubiese nadie por allí. Dentro del auto, Aaron encendió el motor y asintió en dirección al Sheriff.

La alta figura del Gobernador no expresó síntomas de forcejeo, lo cual ayudó al equipo a llevarlo hasta la patrulla con facilidad. El hombre era un reflejo del arrepentimiento según su expresión, pero Daryl eliminó inmediatamente aquel pensamiento al recordar los cargos que lo convertían en un delincuente. Solo observó como este se encaminaba hasta el vehículo con la cabeza gacha y los ojos en el suelo.

El hombre se metió dentro de la patrulla lo mejor que sus manos esposadas le permitieron y una vez dentro, Rick le dio algunas instrucciones a Aaron antes de golpear el techo del auto en señal de que podía marcharse.

Rick y Daryl se quedaron solos en el borde de la tranquila calle, mirando como la patrulla se desvanecía a lo lejos como si aquello fuese una forma de asegurarse de que todo haya ido de acuerdo al plan. El civil miró a Rick de reojo y casi pudo oírlo gritar por ir a casa y tomarse una siesta. No lo culpaba; él era quién llegaba primero a la estación de policía y quién apagaba las luces. Lo suyo era más que dedicación pura; Rick no solo amaba su trabajo, sino que se desvivía por el bienestar de la gente de Alexandria. Daryl estaba seguro de que si su amigo y colega se presentara en las próximas elecciones a intendente, definitivamente sería el ganador.

Probablemente Rick estuviese toda la noche en la comisaría y no haya pegado los ojos en las pasadas horas y Daryl se sentía culpable por haberse quedado dormido y no haberle preguntado si necesitaba su ayuda o compañía.

—Hey, ve a descansar— susurró con su voz rasposa, enfrentando a Rick.

—No, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

—Te vez como la mierda— confesó Daryl, bromeando y a jurar por la cansina sonrisa de Rick este se lo había tomado bien y había aceptado su propuesta.

Rick inhaló profundamente y le dio una palmada en su hombro, asintiendo y dándose la vuelta para volver a la estación.

Fue en ese momento en que los oídos de Daryl captaron un sonido, rápido y débil, pero lo suficientemente audible para tensar su cuerpo. Era un _clic._

—Rick, ¿oíste eso?

El oficial detuvo en seco su marcha y se giró para mirar a Daryl. A jurar por su posición rígida, él estaba tratando de concentrarse para poder escucharlo también.

—¿Qué era?— le preguntó, voz preocupada.

—Sonó como una cámara de fotos— susurró el civil, girándose y comenzando a ver a su alrededor.

Su colega se acercó, imitando su estudio de la calle, revisando a los lados y estirando su cuello para mirar más allá de la acera. Daryl supo que Rick había descubierto algo inmediatamente cuando este se tensó.

—¡Tú!— gritó Rick, avanzando unos pasos pero sin llegar a cruzar la calle—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Los ojos de Daryl buscaron en la acera de enfrente, adaptándose al ambiente. Se tardó unos segundo en ubicar el punto donde Rick estaba mirando, hasta que dio con una figura semi oculta detrás de un contenedor de basura. Esta llevaba un campera y su cabeza estaba cubierta con la capucha, impidiendo que se viera la mitad de su rostro.

—¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!— exigió su compañero, y la persona oculta emergió de detrás del objeto, plantándose delante de él.

Tenía una complexión delgada y era bajo. De una de sus manos colgaba una cámara y mantenía la otra arriba en señal de paz.

—Descuiden, chicos— habló por vez primera, agitando la cámara fotográfica en su mano—. Solo soy un turista. Estoy aquí desde hace unos días y estaba echando una mirada al lugar. Me retiraré si ustedes quieren.

Daryl echó un vistazo a Rick a su lado, que estudiaba a la persona frente a él con ambas manos en su cadera, analizando la situación. Algo andaba mal, pero su compañero parecía demasiado tranquilo como para hacer algo al respecto.

—No deberías andar por aquí, puedes alarmar a la estación.

—Descuiden, no pasará otra vez— este sonrió, achicándose de hombros y dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Ante todo pronóstico, Rick avanzó, Daryl a su lado tenso y extrañamente molesto.

—Soy Rick— el hombre se detuvo al oír la voz del sheriff—, este es Daryl ¿Quién eres?

El aludido se dio la vuelta y se deshizo de su capucha. Aquello les dio a los dos hombres una mejor vista de quién estaba parado a un asfalto de ellos. Era un adulto joven que no pasaba los primeros años de sus treintas. Su cabello, castaño claro, le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, y una barba adornaba su rostro. Este alzó ambas manos y con una sonrisa socarrona, dijo:

—Paul Rovia, pero mis amigos me dicen Jesus. Ustedes eligen— y sin más, desapareció al trote, doblando la esquina.

—Jesus… vaya tipo— Rick bufó en forma de risa, emprendiendo su marcha hacia dentro de la estación de policía de Alexandria.

Daryl se quedó observando el lugar por donde aquel joven había desaparecido. Sus hombros estaban rígidos mientras su cerebro trataba de unir los puntos ciegos del relato del forastero.

—Rick, ¿Turistas? ¿Aquí?— sus ojos evaluaron la expresión de Rick por un momento antes de que su amigo se acercara a él y le diese un leve golpe  en la espalda para comenzar a correr en la dirección donde el tipo se había ido corriendo.

El hecho de tener turistas en aquella parte del estado era prácticamente imposible. Alexandria era una zona tranquila y algo alejada de la ciudad. Aquel hombre seguramente estaba tomando fotos cuando la policía trasladaba al Gobernador, y eso no era bueno. No cuando se suponía que la estación de policía de Alexandria debía ocuparse de que nadie fuera de sus paredes se enterara de que Philip Blake se había entregado.

Rick y Daryl encontraron al tipo a mitad de una calle en el centro del pequeño pueblo. Este estaba chequeando algo en su cámara, absorto a su alrededor cuando Rick le dio la orden a Daryl para que este lo atrapara.  El civil tomó a aquel tipo que se hacía llamar Jesus por la espalda, pero instantáneamente recibió un codazo en la parte central de su estómago, retorciéndose instintivamente ante el impacto y trastabillando.

El joven emprendió su camino hacia el otro lado de la calle esquivando el tráfico, que en aquella parte de Alexandria comenzaba a aumentar ya que era una de las rutas obligadas para todos sus habitantes. Jesus avanzaba y frenaba cada vez que un auto se lo permitía, recibiendo insultos y bocinazos.

Por un momento, Daryl sintió miedo por aquel hombre. Tal vez era la protección natural que había nacido en él a la hora de trabajar como policía, tal vez solo no quería presenciar un accidente provocado por un maldito loco. Así que lo siguió, atravesando la ola de vehículos hasta que consiguió atraparlo otra vez, esta vez en medio de la calle, con una banda sonora hecha de bocinazos, insultos y dedos corazón en alto.

Jesus luchó y se deshizo de su agarre antes de que una motocicleta pasara entre sus cuerpos. El corazón de Daryl se aceleró cuando supo que casi fue atropellado por esta, tomándose un segundo para mirar el rastro de polvo que el conductor dejaba y para observar al hombre frente a él con una mueca que lindaba el enfado y la sorpresa.

—Gracias— masculló, pero para asombro de Jesus, uno de los puños de Daryl dio de lleno contra su mejilla izquierda, sacándolo de batalla instantáneamente y dejándolo entorpecido, cayendo de trasero contra el suelo. Daryl le quitó la cámara de la mano y con voz ruda le dijo:— ¡Ahora es mi cámara!

Rick acudió de inmediato al lugar, repartiendo su  mirada entre Daryl y aquel hombre inconsciente en el suelo.

—Creo que debemos llevarlo a la estación— murmuró el sheriff, agachándose para recoger las piernas de Jesus—. Ayúdame— Daryl fulminó con la mirada a su amigo a la vez que rezongaba y cargaba al hombre por debajo de sus brazos—. ¿Sabes? No era necesario golpearlo.

—El hijo de puta es escurridizo— gruñó este y comenzó a caminar hasta la estación de reversa, siendo guiado por la voz de Rick y de vez en cuando bajando la vista para observar al herido entre sus manos.

***

La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero había un punto específico sobre su pómulo izquierdo donde el dolor se concentraba y casi podía sentir la sangre acumulándose y comenzando a formar un moretón.

Cuando Paul abrió sus ojos, lo primero que intuyó fue que estaba sentado en una silla en un pasillo. Y cuando trató de llevarse sus manos a la cara para poder frotarse los ojos y contener la zona afectada, un tirón lo obligó a aceptar que estaba esposado.

Bueno, genial.

Con la vista aclarándose y aceptando la idea de que tendría que convivir con su cara estropeada por unos días, Paul supo que estaba en problemas. Estaba detenido. Aunque no le afectaba como al resto de la gente si se era honesto; había estado en situaciones similares anteriormente y ya comenzaba a hacerle gracia. Así que solo se quedó quieto y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared a la espera de su futuro.

—¿Jesus? ¡¿Qué carajos?!— una voz familiar hizo que su calma se desvaneciera. Sus ojos se encontraron con Tara, su amiga y quién por suerte estaba de guardia en la estación, y los otros dos policías (Daryl, que suponía que era un civil debido a su atuendo y falta de uniforme).

—Hola Tara, es lindo verte también— dijo sarcásticamente, alzando perezosamente ambas cejas.

La castaña llevaba un ceño fruncido y estaba cruzada de brazos, enfadada, algo que no era muy usual en ella. Paul estaba jodido.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué hiciste?— Paul no pudo hacer otra cosa que evitar su mirada acusadora—. ¿Qué hemos dicho sobre esto?

El sheriff se interpuso; su rostro tenía una mueca confundida, probablemente por el mal genio de Tara. El otro solo observaba la situación como un fantasma; los ojos de Paul encontraron los suyos por un momento y el hombre desvió la mirada.

—Sí, este idiota es mi amigo— confesó Tara, algo más calmada ahora—. Aunque ahora tendré que considerar si ser amiga de delincuentes es bueno para  mi reputación— fulminó con la mirada a Paul pero este no se le achicó. Antes de seguir discutiendo con él, la castaña enfrentó a Rick— ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo atrapamos sacando fotos cuando trasladábamos al detenido. El caso es confidencial, por lo que no debemos filtrar información— Rick apoyó ambas manos en su cadera y examinó a Paul antes de preguntarle:— ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—Entonces es cierto— Paul esquivó la pregunta—. El Gobernador se entregó y ustedes no quieren que la prensa se entere.

—Te ha hecho una pregunta— presionó Daryl; voz rasposa y ojos achinados. Todo en él era intimidante en aquel momento.

—Trabajo para el portal de noticias The Hilltop— confesó el hombre de pelo largo—. Creía que si conseguía una foto del caso tendría un aumento. Pero ya veo que no me devolverán mi cámara, ¿me confundo?

—No— Rick habló—. Confiscaremos tu cámara y se le harán peritajes. Podrás tenerla devuelta después de eso. Además tendrás que hacer una declaración jurada de que no hablarás sobre esto ni sobre el caso, y deberás venir aquí a firmar una vez a la semana durante dos meses.

Tara sonrió y Rick la observó durante unos segundos. Ella estaba disfrutando esto.

—Necesito esa cosa. Esa cámara es mi trabajo— la voz de Paul salió algo más fuerte esta vez, pero eso no pareció molestar al trío frente a él.

—Usa tu teléfono, Jesus— dijo Tara, negando con la cabeza—. Podrás irte en unos minutos. Deja al hombre hacer el papeleo— hizo un ademán hacia Rick, quien comenzó a marchar junto a ella hacia el escritorio.

Paul creyó que estaba solo hasta que alzó la vista y se encontró con Daryl. El hombre estaba parado como una estatua. Paul analizó su figura durante un momento sin ser intimidante, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese hablar, Daryl le acercó un plato con una galleta y un vaso de agua y se marchó.

—Mm, mis felicitaciones al chef, pero ¿Cómo se supone que coma si tengo las manos esposadas?

Daryl achicó sus ojos y a grandes zancadas llegó hasta Paul y abrió las esposas rápidamente. La piel cálida de sus manos rozó contra la fría y pálida de las de Paul por un segundo antes de salir disparado hacia el interior de la sala.

Paul bufó sonriendo, antes de ver la esbelta figura de una mujer de cabello oscuro atravesar la puerta de la comisaría. Él la reconoció instantáneamente; Rosita lo miró con una mueca de exasperación, como si descubriese la heladera vacía luego de llegar a casa del trabajo.

—Tara me dijo que tenía que venir urgente. Si hubiese sabido que era por ti siendo arrestado de nuevo no lo hubiese hecho.

—Mi salvadora— suspiró él, rodando sus ojos—. Sé que ella te llamó para que pagues mi fianza, y te devolveré el dinero cuando lo tenga. No te preocupes por ello.

—Sí, sí, está bien. Ahora vámonos antes de que—

—¿Rosita?— Abraham estaba parado detrás de ellos con un habano entre sus labios, a la espera de que la mujer se girara.

Rosita se paralizó pero tomó a Paul de su brazo, forzándolo a caminar. No la culpaba: aquél tipo la había engañado con otra mujer, posiblemente con una de sus compañeras de trabajo. Jesus había estado junto a Rosita después de aquel doloroso proceso de aceptación. La había visto llorar, gritar y hasta quemar las cosas del pelirrojo.

—Hey, yo—

—Cállate, _pendejo—_ dijo entre dientes mientras se hacía paso hacia la salida; sus uñas clavadas en el brazo de Paul.

Vaya mañana intensa.

***

—Llegué tarde, lo siento— Paul entró al edificio del portal de noticias The Hilltop y depositó su bolso sobre  su escritorio, quitándose su campera y quedándose en una camisa de botones.

El lugar era amplio, abierto y luminoso, lleno de mesas, sillas y laptops. Lo que se podía esperar de cualquier lugar donde se dictara un periódico, o en su caso un portal de noticias en internet. Por doquier había gente tecleando, escribiendo a mano o charlando, cargando grandes vasos de café. A lo lejos, la radio sonaba en una estación FM.

—Ya veo— Kal, su compañero de trabajo, llamó su atención sentado en su escritorio, sin mirarlo. Paul lo imitó y se dejó caer en su silla, encendiendo su computadora—. Gregory preguntó dónde estabas. Espero que tengas una buena excusa. Ya lo conoces.

_Oh, sí que la tengo._

—¿Dónde está tu cámara?— preguntó Kal antes de alzar la vista y casi brincar en su silla— ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? Dime que no te metiste en nada raro.

—No tengo permitido hablar sobre ello— susurró Paul abriendo la página principal de The Hilltop y a su vez husmeando en otros portales de noticias para ver los temas del día.

—Dime que no te detuvieron— Kal alzó la vista, mirando al hombre sentado en el escritorio frente a él.

—No puedo hablar, ya te lo he dicho— dijo Paul, aunque la verdad no es que no pudiese hacerlo, solo no tenía ganas. Estaba cansado, y un viaje en auto junto a Rosita molesta por tener que haber pagado su fianza y haberse cruzado con Abraham no fue un paseo divertido. La mujer trabajaba junto a él en Hilltop como secretaria, por lo que tuvo que soportar su temperamento hasta llegar al edificio.

Kal bufó y volvió a su trabajo cuando Gregory, su jefe, entró a la sala.

—Jesus, ¿Dónde estabas?— le preguntó aquel hombre canoso, vestido demasiado elegante para la ocasión, tal como siempre, con su saco gris y pantalones de salir. Pareció quedarse mirando el área dañada por un segundo, pero lo ignoró—. Tenemos que actualizar tu sección de noticias.

—Me golpeé la cara al caerme de la cama y mi auto se descompuso— mintió él, porque primero, Jesus aún podía sentir el puño de aquél policía contra su mejilla, y segundo, su auto no funcionaba desde hacía cinco meses, y no es como que se molestara mucho por ello. Después de todo, su jefe era olvidadizo, no le interesaba la vida privada de nadie, a menos que él tuviese algo que ver en ella—. Te aseguro que pronto lo haré. Tendré todo en orden antes del mediodía.

Gregory asintió y se dispuso a volver a su oficina, antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentarse de nuevo con Jesus, mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Parecía algo nervioso.

—Y, Jesus— murmuró, haciendo una pausa para atraer la mirada del aludido—. No publiques la noticia del búnker de juegos clandestino.

—¿El Santuario?— preguntó Paul, frunciendo su ceño.

—Sí. Y ¿podrías borrar cualquier archivo y tirar toda anotación sobre ese caso?— Paul asintió, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar el porqué de la repentina decisión de Gregory, este se retiró rápidamente, dejándolo confundido.

—Mierda, amigo— Kal habló, negando con la cabeza, algo molesto—. Me pasé toda la semana armando una jodida nota sobre el Santuario y ahora ese loco quiere borrarla, ¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé, pero no me da buena espina— le respondió Paul, bajando la vista y concentrándose en su trabajo, haciendo una nota mental sobre la tarea que Gregory le dio, sintiéndose algo intrigado por el malestar de su jefe. Descartó el pensamiento; ese era problema de él y Paul no debía meterse mientras que no lo perjudicara a él.

—Buenos días, chicos— una voz familiar distrajo a Paul, y lo hizo llevar su mirada hacia la mujer que entraba el lugar. Esta cargaba una pila de cajas que bloqueaban su visión y la hacían tambalear. Paul inmediatamente se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso— él tomó algunas cajas, encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes y una cálida sonrisa—. Ahí estás, Maggie— rio él, llevando los contenedores hasta su escritorio— ¿Qué es todo esto y cómo hiciste para cargarlo hasta aquí tú sola?

La sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneció inmediatamente cuando divisó el moretón en el pómulo de Paul. Seguidamente una de sus manos aterrizó en el lugar, acogiendo la mejilla del hombre para ver mejor el golpe. Paul agradeció el contacto frío.

—Pero, ¿qué te pasó?— preguntó ella, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el cardenal.

—¿Tan mal está?— Paul trató de sonar despreocupado, pero no pudo evitar sisear cuando Maggie presionó de más el lugar.

Ella arrugó su entrecejo, mostrando sus dientes y luciendo consternada. La zona afectada estaba comenzando a ponerse violácea, la sangre debajo de la piel estaba reuniéndose. Jesus sabía que tardaría un buen par de días en desaparecer.

—Si tú estás así, no quiero saber cómo quedó el otro— bromeó ella; se separó de él y se dirigió al pequeño refrigerador que tenían en el área de trabajo, justo al lado de la máquina expendedora de golosinas. Era un lugar bastante agradable y equipado para darse un capricho en el medio de su turno. Sacó de este una bolsita de hielo y se la tendió al hombre de barba, quién se la llevó hasta su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos ante el frío—. El hielo ayudará con la hinchazón, ¿Qué sucedió?

Paul tomó a Maggie de su mano y la llevó hasta la oficina de la mujer, donde pudiesen tener un poco de privacidad. Cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—Creo que Gregory anda en algo raro— confesó el apoyándose contra el escritorio cargado de papeles y fotos de Maggie y su esposo, Glenn—. Me pidió que elimine todos los archivos del caso de El Santuario.

—¿El supuesto casino clandestino?

Paul asintió, llevándose una mano a la barba. Maggie alzó ambas cejas.

—Ya veremos que haremos— ella ladeó su cabeza, teniendo una mejor visión de Paul y la bolsa de hielo en su mejilla—. ¿Me dirás en que te has metido tú?

—Quise tomar unas fotos del caso del Gobernador, pero unos policías me descubrieron y uno de ellos me golpeó la cara cuando me quiso quitar la cámara.

—Jesus…— suspiró ella y negó con su cabeza—. Aprecio que hayas hecho eso, pero te arriesgaste mucho. Podremos escribir del caso sin necesidad de publicar las fotos, se te dará todo el crédito y se te pagará como se debe, ¿de acuerdo? Pero primero, es mejor que te vayas a casa antes de que ese golpe se ponga más feo. Tómate el día libre.

—Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Podrás con todas esas cajas que trajiste?

La mujer suspiró y se quitó algunos mechones de cabello que caían por su frente.

—Me crie en una granja donde debías hacer trabajo pesado, no cuestiones mi fuerza. Y sobre su contenido, las cajas tienen algunas cosas para decorar este lugar. Glenn y yo recibimos muchos adornos inútiles en nuestra boda, así que pensé que sería lindo hacer más cálido el edificio— Maggie se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor—. Okey, me pondré en marcha, porque si yo no hago el trabajo aquí, Gregory no lo hará.

Si Maggie no estuviese en Hilltop, el lugar sería un desastre. Gregory fue el fundador, sí, pero con la llegada de Maggie el portal de noticias se salvó de una inminente bancarrota. Aquel hombre de cabello gris no sabía mucho de administración, y la mujer parecía un ángel caído del cielo dispuesta a conducir el lugar por un buen camino. Claro está, además de ser el espíritu alegre y una vocera motivacional en el edificio, claro está, además de ser una mujer fuerte y cálida. Paul agradecía tenerla de compañera de trabajo.

—Llámame si necesitas ayuda— Paul se ofreció, comenzando a salir de la oficina de Maggie, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la ojiverde.

***

—Daryl, hoy te toca ir a conseguir algo de comida— Tara señaló, sentada en su escritorio y con sus piernas sobre este. La joven parecía no tener nada que hacer, mascando chicle y mirando en su teléfono, pero Daryl no protestó. Era viernes, el día asignado para que él fuese a comprar algo para el almuerzo.

En vez de decirle algo, el hombre golpeó los pies de la mujer para hacer que Tara los bajara de la mesa. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Daryl se encaminaba a la salida.

Afuera, las calles de Alexandria ya tenían más vida; la gente estaba haciendo sus compras y tomándose un tiempo para almorzar antes de volver a sus respectivos trabajos.

El calor golpeó a Daryl apenas salió de la estación y no tuvo más remedio que desabotonar un poco su camisa. Más que nada, él deseó que el otoño se adelantara y que el invierno por fin llegara. A su suerte jugaba que aquél era el último mes de verano.

Cuando Daryl divisó la pizzería de los Rhee, no dudó en meterse en el local. Su estómago gruñó inmediatamente cuando el olor a comida entró por su nariz, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado al pensar que algunos comensales pudiesen haberlo oído.

—Daryl, amigo— Glenn emergió de la cocina, plantándose detrás del mostrador con una cálida sonrisa— ¿Qué buscas?

—Hey— respondió este, achicando los ojos, buscando algo en el menú que se mostraba en el cartel sobre la pared—. Cuatro pizzas de mozzarella y jamón, por favor, y dos Coca—Cola’s grandes.

A su lado, Daryl pudo sentir como alguien más se paraba, listo para ordenar su pedido. Este lo ignoró.

—Claro, en cinco minutos— Glenn volvió al interior, posiblemente a pasarle la orden a sus cocineros.

El chico había comenzado como repartidor y tuvo suerte de conocer a la hija del dueño de la pizzería, Maggie. Ellos se habían casado hacía año y medio. Todo aquello había llevado a que Hershel, su jefe, tuviese la suficiente confianza en él cómo para que Glenn fuese su mano derecha y su segundo al mando.

A su vez, Glenn es un gran amigo de Rick y así también de Daryl.

Glenn volvió unos segundos después, listo para atender al otro cliente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sorprendido cuando se enfrentó con esta persona.

—Jesus, aquí tienes tu pedido.

_Tenía que estar de broma…_

Glenn le pasó una caja de comida al hombre que estaba parado al lado de Daryl. El cuerpo del más alto se congeló al oír el nombre y al mirar de reojo al otro. El estar parado justo a su izquierda le permitió una mejor vista de su mejilla; esta estaba algo roja, comenzando a formar un moretón.

—Gracias, Glenn— Jesus pasó un par de billetes y le pagó la comida.

—Dile a Maggie que tendré que quedarme hasta tarde preparando un pedido. Tenemos que hacer algunos comestibles para una boda de mañana— Glenn dijo y de repente Daryl se sintió como un _outsider_ en ese momento, absorto y a la vez presente en la conversación, sin saber que decirle al hombre que acababa de golpear hacía unos horas.

—Um, tendré que rechazarte el favor, amigo— el hombre de barba torció el gesto—. Maggie me sacó a patadas del trabajo. Me dio un día de reposo.

—Oh, lo siento. Me las arreglaré entonces. Para eso existen los teléfonos— el otro sonrió y se despidió de Jesus, quien pasó al lado de Daryl directo hacia la salida, sin antes conectar sus ojos color menta con los suyos. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del mayor, quien no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y ver como el otro desaparecía.

—¿Lo conoces?— le preguntó Daryl a Glenn, apuntando con el pulgar a la salida.

Glenn frunció el ceño, pero decidió no preguntar el porqué del repentino interés de Daryl. Solo continuó empaquetando las pizzas que el civil pidió.

—Es uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Maggie. Aunque en realidad es más que eso; es como su mano derecha en los negocios. Sin ninguno de ellos, el portal de noticias en que trabajan sería un caos. Es un buen tipo.— Glenn le pasó la pila de cajas por encima del mostrador y Daryl le dio su debida cantidad de dinero—. Gracias, Daryl. Ten un buen día.

—Tú igual.

Daryl salió del local y comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia la estación, eventualmente encontrándose con alguna que otra persona que lo saludaba a pesar de que él mantenía su cabeza gacha. Porque cuando el pueblo es chico, el infierno es grande y todo el mundo se conoce. Y se supone que debes conocer a todos por igual.

Al alzar la mirada, los ojos de Daryl se encontraron con la figura de ese tal Jesus parado a un costado de la vereda mirando algo en su teléfono; esto lo distrajo lo suficiente para que no se percatara de Daryl caminando a un metro de él. El que haya tenido un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja permitió a Daryl tener un mejor vistazo del golpe en su mejilla. En una extraña forma, el ver el moretón allí, tan fresco, hizo sentir un vacío en la boca de su estómago, una especie de culpa.

Daryl no era así, pero a veces concentraba tanta mala mala energía dentro de su pecho que se convertía en una maldita bomba. Quería disculparse pero había algo dentro de él que lo impulsó a seguir. Ya existiría el tiempo y lugar adecuado.

***

Paul entró a su pequeño apartamento y depositó la caja de comida recién comprada sobre su mesada y desechó la bolsa de hielo ya derretida en el tacho de basura.

Al mirar hacia dentro de su habitación no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar. El lugar era pequeño, pero para él estaba bien, era acogedor, cómodo. Vivía en el último piso de un edificio de solo cuatro plantas, por lo que Paul tenía su pequeña habitación en el ático, haciendo que el lugar donde su cama se situaba tuviese una pequeña inclinación en su techo, volviéndose más bajo al llegar a la ventana.

Paul se las había arreglado para adaptarlo lo más posible a su vida, aprovechando la gran estantería sobre la pared, la cual debido a aquella pendiente, era más alta de un lado que de otro. Él la había convertido en una biblioteca llena de libros viejos, nuevos, periódicos, CD’s y discos de vinilo. Aunque los libros habitaban por doquier, ya sea en su pequeña mesita de luz cuando se quedaba dormido, o sobre la mesada de la cocina.

El monoambiente le permitía un acceso a su cama sin siquiera travesar puertas y poder ver la televisión desde cualquier lugar de la sala.

Paul no se quejaba: estaba la mayor parte del día afuera y casi nunca se aparecía por aquellas paredes pequeñas y blancas como el algodón.

Siéndose completamente honesto, no quería estar allí solo. No quería estar encerrado solo con sus propios pensamientos y viajar a rincones oscuros de su cabeza y atraer recuerdos que no merecen ser revividos.

Así que Paul solo se ató el cabello en un moño y sacó un ibuprofeno de la gaveta de su baño, tratando de evitar el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo aunque no lo logró. Aquel golpe ya había acumulado suficiente sangre debajo de él cómo para volverse púrpura y doler cómo el infierno. Debía admitirlo: aquél policía tenía un buen puño.

—Esto tardará en irse— se dijo en un susurro y salió del baño, tomando la bolsa de comida, una botella de agua y su teléfono junto a sus auriculares. Con tan solo unos pasos, Paul llegó hasta el ventanal al final de su habitación y lo abrió, pasando una pierna, luego la otra, y se sentó sobre las tejas viejas del edificio.

Tratando de ignorar el dolor en su pómulo, buscó un playlist de canciones de jazz de los años cincuenta y se dedicó a almorzar, buscando cualquier excusa para no volver a entrar y tener que pasar el resto de su día encerrado en su habitación.

***

Daryl se armó de valor y atravesó la puerta principal de su casa luego de subir los escalones de su porche. Había sido un largo día en el trabajo y sus hombros pesaban al sentirlo.

Eran las siete cuando entró a la oscuridad de su comedor, tanteando la pared con su mano en busca del interruptor. Cuando por fin pudo conseguir entrar, se dejó caer el sillón más cercano y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose sorpresivamente sin hambre.

Allí, en esa casa, Daryl se sentía un intruso. Allí faltaba alguien, su hermano Merle.

Se sentía tan pequeño, tan solitario al oír los pájaros nocturnos fuera y el tic tac del reloj replicando en el eco de la habitación; el escuchar la gotera de la canilla mal cerrada lo arrastró hacia un sueño profundo, invadido por un par de ojos color menta que en ese momento le parecieron desconocidos.


	2. 2

La primera visita de Paul a la estación de policía de Alexandria fue lejos algo completamente diferente a una condena. Había llegado temprano por la mañana antes de ir a su trabajo en The Hilltop y hasta había ahorrado tiempo para poder desayunar junto con Tara y hablar con ella como si estuviesen en sus casas. Todo el enfado que la mujer de cabello castaño había acumulado la semana pasada se había disipado luego de que ella lo visitara aquel viernes por la tarde y lo encontrara en la azotea de su edificio. Un par de copas de helado y unas cervezas y todo rencor había sido eliminado. Aunque Tara nunca se enojara de enserio.

Para su sorpresa, la comisaria ese día estaba realmente tranquila. Tanto que tuvo tiempo de desplegar su naturaleza parlanchina y hacerse algunos nuevos conocidos. Incluso pudo tratar con Sasha. Había visto mal a Rosita cuando su ex la abandonó y se había hecho una mala imagen de la mujer con quien Abraham estaba, pero luego de cinco minutos de charla con ella, Paul se convenció de que era una mujer realmente cálida y amigable.

Pudo explicarle un poco más de su trabajo a Rick y este lo entendió, agradeciéndole que haya podido mantener en secreto el caso del Gobernador.

Pero después estaba Daryl, quien cada vez que pasaba a su lado o trataba de matarlo con su mirada, o lo ignoraba, agachando la cabeza. Pero Paul trataba de captar su atención manteniendo sus ojos cristalinos sobre él en demasía, a veces fallando y otras tantas siendo recibido con una mueca de disgusto o impasible. Lo único que Paul sabía de Daryl Dixon hasta ese momento era que no encontraba por donde comenzar a leerlo. Y vaya que él era bueno leyendo a las personas.

Su semana en el trabajo había sido un círculo vicioso, desde Gregory siendo un completo inútil olvidándose de concretar algunos pedidos, hasta Gregory dando vueltas por el lugar, rascándose la barba canosa y pidiéndole a varios de sus empleados que eliminaran todo aquello relacionado al caso de Los Salvadores.

Eso había picado aún más la curiosidad de Paul ¿Por qué aquél hombre parecía tan ido y porque se preocupaba tanto porque no quedasen rastros de artículos sobre aquel caso?

Eso lo llevó a que en la segunda semana, Paul decidiera  hacerse una nota mental y preguntarle sobre Los Salvadores a alguien en la comisaría. Y Paul sabía con quién quería hacer conversación.

Luego de firmar los papeles, él se topó con el civil gruñendo y tratando de servirse un vaso de agua del expendedor.

—Hey— Paul saludó pero no obtuvo una respuesta—. Mm, quería hacerte una pregunta.

—La recepción esta adelante— gruñó el otro, volviendo a abrir y cerrar la canilla del aparato y obteniendo nada.

Paul observó al hombre y se mordió el labio. Generalmente acostumbraba a que las personas le respondieran de forma amigable, pero Daryl parecía ser un hueso difícil de roer.

—Déjamelo a mí— le dijo, empujando levemente a Daryl con su mano apoyada en su hombro, sacándolo de enfrente a la máquina. Paul se agachó, buscando algo detrás del expendedor de agua. Un toque allí, un ajuste por allá y cuando abrió el grifo pudo llenar el vaso con agua helada—. Tenemos uno igual donde trabajo. A veces le sucede lo mismo— y le tendió el vaso a Daryl, que lo miró por un segundo a los ojos antes de tomarlo. Paul no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué— Paul esperó a que Daryl terminara de beber el agua y decidió preguntar de nuevo—. ¿Han tenido alguna denuncia sobre algunos tipos llamados Los Salvadores?

Daryl frunció sus cejas y se deshizo del vaso, comenzando a andar y dejando al hombre de barba detrás.

—No puedo decirte nada, y mucho menos si sé que lo usarás para publicarlo en ese diario tuyo.

Paul trotó detrás de él, esquivando algunas personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Sí, Daryl era un gruñón, y sí, Paul era un insistente incorregible.

—No es para mí diario— dio unos pasos más y como pudo se plantó frente a Daryl, impidiendo que avanzara—. Mira, sé que no tuvimos un buen comienzo, pero necesito que me digas si escuchaste hablar de ellos o no. Mi jefe parece tener un problema con ellos, porque no para de estar preocupado. Te aseguro que no voy a hacer nada con la información que me des.

Daryl evadió su mirada, pero cuando la levantó, Paul supo que salió ganando. El más alto atravesó el pasillo, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera. Ambos entraron a una pequeña habitación llena de estanterías y cajoneras, una de las cuales Daryl abrió. Este se concentró en buscar dentro de la misma, leyendo y releyendo los títulos de las carpetas de archivos de las denuncias.

Paul no pudo evitar el contemplar el hombre frente a él mientras estaba apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos observaron cómo sus brazos se flexionaban, como aquél chaleco con alas se ajustaba a su torso. Daryl se giró y Paul desvió la mirada al suelo, tratando se disimular su obvia examinación, consiguiendo que sus mejillas se tornasen rosadas.

—Creo que no tienes suerte— dijo Daryl, cerrando el cajón—. No hay nada sobre esos Salvadores que tú dices. Te sugeriría que le digas a tu jefe que presente una denuncia, pero por ahora no hay nada más que hacer.

Paul torció el gesto y asintió con la cabeza, rendido. Pedirle algo así a Gregory implicaría arriesgarse; no quería meterse en el mismo lío que su jefe, prefería mirarlo desde la distancia y mientras tanto recolectar información solo para él y Maggie.

—Lamento hacerte perder tiempo. Gracias de todas formas— susurró y se dio la vuelta, sin antes sonreírle al policía civil, obteniendo una mirada inquisitiva por parte de Daryl.

***

Daryl estaba cabeceando para cuando el reloj marcó las seis, es decir el final de su día de trabajo. Llegaría a su casa y se tiraría en su cama, dejando que el cansancio lo lleve lejos. No le agradaba eso, la idea de estar solo entre cuatro paredes y poder comenzar a poner en marcha a su mente y sus recuerdos. Era más fácil cuando estaba en su trabajo, rodeado de amigos y conocidos a pesar de que Daryl no hablase mucho; ellos lo mantenían distraído.

Se levantó, sintiendo su trasero entumecido, y tomó el casco de su motocicleta de su escritorio. Rick se acercó hasta él con algo en su mano: la cámara de aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Jesus.

—Hey, Daryl, ¿podías hacerme un favor?— le preguntó y él asintió, porque a la última persona en este mundo al que le rechazaría uno es a él. Rick había hecho mucho por él—. Le prometí a Michonne llevarla a cenar esta noche y se me está haciendo tarde. Es nuestro aniversario— Rick se sonrió y Daryl no pudo evitar contagiarse de la energía positiva que su amigo emanaba. Michonne era una gran mujer, una completa guerrera y era agradable tenerla cerca cuando visitaba la estación—.  Terminamos de hacer las pericias a la cámara de Jesus y tengo que entregársela. El chico la necesita para su trabajo y me pareció correcto alcanzársela. Hay que decirle que ya no es necesario que venga a firmar; su caso está cerrado por falta de peligro ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?

—Claro— respondió él.

Rick le anotó la dirección y se despidió de él con un abrazo ligero. La verdad es que Daryl no quería ir; no quería enfrentarse con aquel hombre de barba. Había algo en él que fastidiaba al civil, tal vez haya sido la mala suerte de su encuentro o el posible hecho de que Jesus fuese un tipo demasiado social. Un día en la comisaría y aquel tipo había charlado con todos en el lugar más de lo que Daryl lo hizo en seis años de trabajo.

No lo culpaba, Daryl solía aislarse bastante. Él creía que era su naturaleza, pero iba más allá de eso. Tampoco lo odiaba, porque prácticamente era imposible aborrecer a alguien que apenas conocía. Era un sentimiento extraño, y a Daryl no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. A Daryl no le agradaba odiar a la gente, solo se mantenía distante.

El camino de ida hacia The Hilltop New’s Portal  se iba cargando más de gente a medida que Daryl se metía más en la parte más poblada de la ciudad. El lugar estaba en el límite de Atlanta, por lo que allí solo reinaba el tráfico, los edificios y la gente extraordinaria de la ciudad. Daryl comenzaba a sentirse abrumado por la repentina oleada de personas y sonido.

The Hilltop se hallaba en un edificio a mitad de calle. Parecía demasiado pintoresco como para ser un lugar donde se editara un periódico. Al entrar y preguntar por Jesus, sorprendentemente la secretaria (Rosita, según el nombre en su escritorio) aceptó el sobrenombre y le indicó que subiera al tercer piso. Así que tomó el ascensor.

Cuando estuvo allí, fue recibido por una habitación amplia y colorida: las paredes estaban llenas de pinturas y fotos, páginas de noticias enmarcadas y diplomas de reconocimiento. Pudo observar adornos colgando por doquier, todo demasiado cálido como para haberlo imaginado antes.

Pero allí, justo en el medio de la sala, una mujer releyendo algo captó toda su atención.

—¿Maggie?— preguntó más para sí.

Ella se giró, extrañada al principio, pero con una sonrisa lo atrajo en un abrazo fuerte.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Creo que soy yo la que debe preguntar eso— ella rio—. Creo que ya te había dicho que soy periodista.

—Pero nunca me dijiste que trabajabas aquí.

—Estoy segura que sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, descuida— Maggie soltó los papeles que tenía en su mano y observó la cámara entre las de Daryl—. Oh, esa es la cámara de—

—Te veo mañana, Magg—oh, Daryl— los ojos de Jesus se pusieron como platos al encontrarse con el otro hombre y aún más cuando vio aquel objeto que le habían confiscado.

—Ten— Daryl le tendió la cámara y Jesus la tomó como si esta fuese oro, sonriente—. Ya se terminaron las pericias y no es necesario que vayas a la comisaría de nuevo. Rick debió dártela hoy, pero es muy despistado.

—Genial— replicó Jesus, admirando el objeto. Alzó su mirada, clavándola sobre los ojos azules de Daryl y le dio una pequeña sonrisa—. Te lo agradezco. No era necesario, yo mismo podría haber ido hasta allá.

—No es nada— Daryl se achicó de hombros.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?— Maggie se entrometió, pero al segundo unió las piezas. Daryl pudo verla eliminar la sonrisa de su cara al repartir sus ojos verdes entre ambos hombres. Sí, ella supo lo del golpe y la cámara—. Oh, ya lo entiendo…— asintió y quedó en silencio por un segundo antes de volver a hablar, esta vez cambiando de tema—. En fin, chicos. Se supone que Glenn debe de decirte esto, pero ya que estás aquí tendré que ser yo. El próximo fin de semana, Glenn y yo estaremos haciendo una pequeña reunión en casa, sólo familiares y amigos cercanos. Tenemos grandes noticias— ella se veía radiante—. Además de que es mi cumpleaños, claro. Por eso, espero verlos a ambos en la granja de mi padre. Vengan a las siete.

Jesus pareció entristecerse de repente.

—Lo siento Maggs, pero mi auto está muerto y me tardará un siglo llegar hasta allí. No creo poder ir.

—Oh— Maggie dijo con desaliento, pero lo perdió en un instante cuando pareció encenderse una lamparita sobre su cabeza—. Pero Daryl es mecánico, él puede ayudarte, ¿verdad?

Daryl sintió la presión de los grandes ojos verdes –ojos de cachorro— que Maggie le estaba dando. Su parte renegada le gritó que no, que debía dejar pasar eso, que debía rechazar la oferta de Maggie. Pero su conciencia, la gran parte de bondad dentro de su pecho, no pudo resistirse a aquella mirada. Sin pensarlo de más, Daryl dejó caer sus hombros.

—Puedo hacer algo con ello— susurró, mirando la enrome sonrisa que la mujer le ofrecía. Dudando si mirarlo directo a los ojos, Daryl se obligó a hablarle al otro hombre. Jesus también sonreía—. ¿Dónde vives?

Jesus se acercó hasta el escritorio y tomó un papel del talón de notas, escribiendo su dirección rápidamente y pasándoselo.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras— le dijo, y luego tomó su bolso, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Maggie—. Nos vemos mañana— y con una pequeña sonrisa se despidió también de Daryl—. Gracias.

Maggie se quedó observando como Jesus desaparecía dentro del elevador. Otros empleados comenzaban a retirarse.

—Te agradezco por ello; no debí presionarte— ella torció el gesto, ojos brillantes mientras recolectaba sus cosas—. Él es un gran chico.

***

Sábado por la tarde y Daryl estaba sólo en casa. Las paredes parecían achicarse, el sillón sobre el cual estaba recostado era un gran monstruo que amenazaba con tragarse su cuerpo; su rostro siendo iluminado por la tenue luz de la televisión en alguna estúpida comedia; las cortinas completamente cerradas, aislándolo del mundo.

Los fines de semana no valen la pena cuando no tienes a nadie con quién desperdiciarlos, y Daryl conocía bien aquella sensación de vacío cuando oía su propias respiraciones rebotar contra las paredes.

Un rápido vistazo hacia la pequeña mesita a su lado y clavó sus ojos azules sobre la nota con la letra de Jesus sobre ella. Pensó en Maggie y en el favor que ella le había pedido.

—A la mierda con esto— se dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía al patio, tomando su casco y la caja de herramientas, poniendo en marcha su motocicleta.

Tal vez pasar su sábado arreglando un buen auto y con compañía era mejor que estar solo. Eso esperaba.

***

El edificio donde Jesus vivía era algo antiguo, y Daryl gritó miles de insultos internamente cuando supo que tendría que tomar las escaleras hasta el último piso debido a la falta de ascensor. Aquel hombre parecía habitar una habitación en el ático cuando el civil se encontró frente a la puerta.

¿Sería el comportamiento de un niñito si se diera la vuelta y saliera del edificio? Daryl se sentía extrañamente avergonzado y desprotegido en medio de aquél pasillo, frente a la madera pintada de rojo. Pero se obligó a tocar y a plantar sus pies frente a la puerta hasta que oyó unos pasos seguido de las bisagras de la puerta crujir. Bajo el umbral, una versión menos agitada de Jesus lo recibió; su cabello recogido en un moño y una camiseta vieja de una banda de la que Daryl nunca escuchó hablar.

—Oh, Daryl— susurró él, atravesando la puerta y cerrándola tras él—. No te esperaba.

—Vengo a hacerle un favor a Maggie— respondió él, tratando todo lo que pudo, pero fallando, de sonar no tan ácido.

—Claro— Jesus sonrió, procurando evadir el mal humor de Daryl y comenzó a andar por el pasillo—. El auto está en la cochera. Sígueme.

A Daryl no le sorprendió que el estacionamiento estuviese al aire libre. No había muchos autos debido a la poca cantidad de inquilinos. Jesus  se detuvo justo al lado de un Chevrolet Chevelle 1970 color azul y Daryl casi se cayó de trasero. Estaba sin palabras.

—¿Te gusta?— Jesus estaba resplandeciente—. Porque la verdad es una porquería.

—Es un auto muy bueno como para que sea una porquería.

—¿Estoy parado frente a un amante de los autos?— le preguntó el hombre de barba con una sonrisa socarrona, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nah. Soy más de motocicletas, pero sé reconocer un buen auto cuando lo veo— Daryl caminó hasta el vehículo, inspeccionando el interior. No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba enamorado—. Estos eran mucho mejor que todas esas basuras modernas que vienen hoy— se plantó frente al capó y lo abrió, comenzando a inspeccionar.

—Seh, pero parece odiarme— Jesus se encogió de hombros, y se dio la vuelta, despegándose de la pared sobre la cual estaba apoyado— ¿Quieres algo?

—Nah— respondió Daryl con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del auto.

—Cualquier cosa, lo que sea, si quieres algo solo grita “Jesus”.

—No voy a llamarte así— gruñó el otro, su voz rebotando contra las partes metálicas del vehículo.

—Bueno, entonces será solo Paul— el hombre de barba desapareció, subiendo por las escaleras exteriores del edificio un segundo después, dejando a Daryl solo, concentrado en su trabajo. Pero no duró mucho hasta que pudo oír los brincos que _Paul_ daba por las escaleras.

En su mano colgaban dos botellas de cerveza, una de las cuales tendió a Daryl. Este lo observó un instante antes de tomarla.

—No tienes que— protestó, aunque  aun así le quitó la tapa y le dio unos cuantos sorbos.

—Tú lo has dicho, le estás haciendo un favor a Maggie, y yo también. No quiero que su amigo se muera deshidratado. El verano aquí parece no querer irse—Daryl dejó la botella de lado y volvió a prestarle atención al motor, ignorando la presencia de Paul a unos metros de él. El hombre de barba solo se quedó allí, sentado en uno de los escalones, de vez en cuando lanzándole alguna mirada a Daryl sin ser correspondido.

No es como que no quisiera hablar con Daryl, pero había algo en él que no le dejaba conversar. Tal vez el aura de una persona solitaria, tal vez solo la intuición de que si Paul decía algo, Daryl no contestaría. La naturaleza parlanchina de Paul se desactivó por el momento en que el otro hombre estaba allí, con la mitad de su cuerpo metido dentro del auto.

—Esto está listo— Daryl murmuró mientras se limpiaba el aceite del motor de sus manos con un viejo trapo. Comenzó a guardar sus herramientas.

—¿Era tan malo?— preguntó Paul, acercándose e inspeccionando el auto. Se dio la vuelta y entró en él, listo para encender el motor. Este arrancó sin ningún problema, como si no hubiese estado detenido por los pasados cinco meses. Su rostro se iluminó en una amplia sonrisa al oír el rugido de su _Chevy_ —. Wow, nunca lo había oído sonar así— los ojos de Paul se encontraron con los de Daryl por un momento—. Gracias, Daryl.

Sacó su cuerpo del vehículo y dirigió su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón, retirando de él su billetera. Los ojos de Daryl se achicaron en ese instante.

—¿Cuánto te debo?

—Nah, no me debes nada— le respondió.

—Oh, por favor— Paul medio rio ante la incomodidad—. Te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, perder tu tiempo y arreglar mi auto, así que no digas que no te debo nada.

—Lo hice por Maggie— farfulló Daryl, dando un paso hacia atrás—. No me debes nada— él tomó la caja de herramientas y pasó por el lado de Paul sin siquiera mirarlo, haciendo su camino hacia su moto, estacionada en el otro lado de la cochera.

Aquello hizo sentir un vacío en el centro de su pecho al más joven.

—Sé que dije esto antes, pero volveré a hacerlo cuantas veces lo necesite— Paul alzó la voz, observando como Daryl se subía a su motocicleta y se ponía su casco—. Sé que empezamos muy mal, pero no es necesario que las cosas sean así.

—Ya te lo dije, hice esto por Maggie— Daryl le dijo, encendiendo el motor—. Esto no nos hace amigos.

—De todas formas, estoy en deuda contigo— le respondió Paul un tanto apagado, tratando de ser educado.

Daryl lo fulminó con la mirada y atravesó el portón, dejando un rastro de polvo detrás de él. de repente, el más joven no entendió su repentina actitud.

—Gracias, Maggie— susurró para sí y en solitario Paul, subiendo la escalera caracol y una vez dentro de su habitación, se dejó caer en uno de los taburetes de la pequeña mesada de su cocina, con ambos codos apoyados sobre esta, observando el vacío en su departamento.

Todo estaba tan calmo para ser un sábado por la tarde. La televisión apagada, su reproductor de música mudo, el sol opaco del atardecer entrando por su improvisado balcón. Hasta su pequeño pez parecía hacer silencio dentro de su pecera esférica.

—Mierda, estoy tan solo— musitó, enterrando su rostro en sus manos.


	3. 3

—¡Hey, idiota! ¡Es hora de que bajes de ahí! ¡Tenemos una fiesta a la que ir!

Paul abrió los ojos ante los gritos y refregó sus párpados para adaptar su vista a la claridad. Su cuerpo estaba medio dentro de su habitación (descansando sobre el diván debajo de su ventana), y medio afuera (con una de sus piernas sobre el tejado). Se había quedado dormido en una extraña e incómoda posición y ahora su espalda dolía y su trasero esta entumecido.

Cuando dirigió sus ojos verde agua hacia abajo, vio a Tara con ambas manos apoyadas sobre su cadera,  parada en el medio de la acera. Inmediatamente le preocupó verla con ropa de salir. Mierda.

—Maggie— murmuró y, como pudo, entró la pierna que estaba colgando en el exterior. Miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared y supo que había dormido más de tres horas. Se había recordado que debía despertarse antes de las seis y así podría tener tiempo para alistarse e ir a la fiesta, pero ya era algo tarde y debía darse prisa.

—¡Dame un segundo!— le gritó de vuelta a su amiga desde atrás de la ventana, comenzando a andar hacia su clóset para tomar una camisa a cuadros, un par de jeans negros y unas zapatillas. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tropezándose y golpeándose en el ínterin.  Se dirigió al baño, cepilló su cabello y se lavó los dientes.

Tal vez no debió beber ese té de manzanilla; aquello le trajo más sueño de lo que debería.

A toda velocidad, Paul tomó el paquete del regalo que le entregaría a Maggie y bajó las escaleras casi sin sentir los pies. Nadie podía culparlo; había tenido una semana muy atareada en su trabajo, cumpliendo a ciegas los pedidos de Gregory, ayudó a Maggie con los preparativos de su cumpleaños y parte de su tarea, hasta la cubrió unos días cuando ella dijo que se sentía con malestar y que no podía estar ahí. También descubrió que las fotos del caso de Gobernador habían sido eliminadas y que debería escribir un artículo mejor sin ellas.

—Hola, idiota— Tara lo recibió y lo atrapó en un abrazo ajustado—. Vámonos— ella comenzó a andar calle abajo, pero Paul se mantuvo quieto, esperando a que ella regresara hasta él— ¿Qué pasa?

—Mi auto funciona— él le sonrió, alzando sus cejas.

—¡No me jodas!— Tara de repente estaba radiante; Paul largó una carcajada cuando su amiga comenzó a dar brinquitos, poniéndose en marcha hacia el estacionamiento—. Tengo que pedir un deseo, esto no pasa a menudo—  la castaña se detuvo frente al Chevrolet azul marino y repartió su mirada marrón entre este y Paul—. Haz los honores.

Paul se acercó y abrió ambas puertas, siendo caballero y permitiéndole la entrada a Tara.

—Extrañaba esta belleza— dijo ella mientras acariciaba el tablero de cuero con su mano—. Me trae grandes recuerdos de mis pocos días en la universidad— musitó para sí y luego volteó a ver a Paul, quien encendió el motor y atravesó el portón, haciéndose camino a la calle— ¿Cómo lograste hacerlo andar?

—No fui yo, sabes que no sé nada de autos aparte de manejarlos. Fue tu compañero de trabajo.

Tara pareció pensarlo por un instante. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas mientras meditaba y clavaba su mirada en la calle. El sol ya había caído y en su reemplazo las luces al costado del asfalto se habían encendido.

—¿Daryl?— a juzgar por su tono de voz, Tara estaba haciendo deducciones, probablemente sobre la primera mala impresión que Daryl tuvo de Paul y viceversa.

—Seh, es una larga historia— siseó él—. Fue idea de Maggie ¿Tenemos que ir a buscar a Rosita?. Preguntó Paul a la vez giraba en una esquina.

—Um, ella me pidió que le mandara un mensaje si el terreno era seguro, ya sabes— Tara se encogió de hombros, chequeando algo en su teléfono.

—¿Pedirte que le mandes un mensaje para que le digas si Abraham y Sasha están allí? Wow, eso es muy maduro de su parte ¿Cómo se supone que llegue a la granja de los Greene por sí sola? Aún no le han reparado su auto.

—Pedirá un taxi o algo. Y, hey, solo estoy haciéndole un favor. Estoy siendo una buena amiga— se defendió esta.

—Si quieres hacerle un favor, dile que pare. Ha pasado un año ya, no podrá evitarlos por siempre. Sí, el tipo fue un imbécil por engañarla, pero ella está yendo por el mismo camino si no lo enfrenta y le pone punto final a las cosas— Paul suspiró antes de lanzarle una mirada rápida a la mujer sentada en el asiento del copiloto—. Sé lo que ella significa para ti, pero es más sencillo demostrarlo que guardártelo.

—¿Qué—qué carajos, Jesus? Yo—yo no, no. No. ¡No! – Tara se cruzó de brazos, incapaz de decir algo más. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y unas cuantas calles antes de que ella volviese a hablar—. Sabes que a ella no le gustan las chicas.

Y Paul sabía cuánto Tara estaba atraída a Rosita. Lo había visto desde el primer día en que ambas chicas se encontraron en la universidad, antes de que Tara decidiera dejar sus estudios. El destino las había vuelto a unir unos años más tarde cuando Rosita se graduó y comenzó a trabajar junto a Paul. Él era consciente del afecto que existía entre ambas, el cuidado y el cariño, pero no quería meterse en un asunto que no era suyo. Tal vez el tiempo les haría abrir los ojos.

—No está de más intentar— exclamó él, unos minutos antes de llegar a la granja de los Greene.

***

Daryl se bajó de su motocicleta cuando entró en el terreno de la granja de la familia de Maggie. La casa estaba completamente iluminada y ya había varios vehículos estacionados cerca de esta. Él pudo ver algunas siluetas detrás de las cortinas. También pudo percibir el olor a comida mezclándose en el aire mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

Daryl fue recibido por Maggie, quién estaba dentro de un vestido delicado, y estaba brillante. La mujer era una diosa.

—Feliz cumpleaños— le dijo él, siendo atrapado por los brazos de la ojiverde. Le pasó el paquete de regalo y ella lo aceptó sin antes darle la bienvenida y decirle que no se hubiese molestado.

El lugar estaba que brotaba de gente. Daryl sabía bien que Glenn y Maggie eran una pareja sociable y que nunca dejaban pasar una fiesta para poder invitar a sus familiares y amigos. Por suerte, él reconoció más de la mitad de las caras dentro de la casa; pudo ver a muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Esto se debía porque Glenn solía trabajar en la estación de policía de Alexandria, pero dejó ese trabajo luego de conocer a Maggie en medio de un tiroteo con unos delincuentes. Había sido herido y había encontrado al amor de su vida al mismo tiempo.

Rick y Michonne estaban haciendo conversación con Aaron y Eric en una parte de la sala principal; Tara estaba jugando con Judith, la hija más pequeña de Rick, y Carl, el mayor, parecía bastante entretenido con Enid, la sobrina de Maggie.

Pero también pudo ver a los amigos de Maggie. Media hora más tarde, la secretaria de The Hilltop, Rosita, entró al lugar con varias bolsas de regalo. No fue hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Paul Rovia que agachó la cabeza y tomó un largo sorbo de la botella de cerveza en su mano mientras seguía una charla con Morgan, en la que aquel hombre parecía hablar más que él. Daryl encontró la charla con Hershel, el padre de Maggie un tanto más cómoda.

Pudo observar como Paul trataba de disimular como lo miraba repetidas veces, apoyado contra la pared, bebiendo una gaseosa y tratando de seguir una conversación con Maggie.  Podría ser una buena persona y disculparse por haber sido una completa mierda el otro día al abandonarlo, pero Daryl no solía tomar coraje tan fácilmente y dejó de lado ese pensamiento.

Las mesas estaban llenas de comida, los platos se vaciaban y se volvían a llenar continuamente. La música llenaba el aire a un volumen bajo y tolerable y el murmullo de la gente lo mareaba. No fue hasta que Beth, la hermana menor de la cumpleañera, se sentó en un taburete en el medio del salón con una guitarra en la mano cuando todo el mundo hizo silencio. Ella comenzó a cantar una melodía suave que hipnotizó a más de uno, hasta el punto de que todos en la sala empezaron a cantar a la par de ella.

 _I've got chills._  
They're multiplying.  
And I'm losing control.  
'Cause the power  
You're supplying,  
Is electrifying

 _You better shape up,_  
'Cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up,  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true.

 

Inmediatamente, Daryl pudo sentir un par de ojos clavados sobre él; si se ponía a pensar, casi podía percibir el calor de la mirada sobre su cuello. Al alzar la vista, Paul estaba observándolo distraídamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, este trató de disimularlo mirando los pliegues del vaso entre sus manos. Daryl creyó ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero instantáneamente pasó eso por alto; tal vez el alcohol de la cerveza quería empezar a hacer efecto.

Beth dejó de tocar y Maggie se interpuso, dándole un abrazo. Glenn se acercó con una bandeja cargada de copas llenas de champagne y detrás de él Hershel cargaba un enorme pastel rosado con suficientes velas para contar los años que Maggie cumplía. Su esposo le pasó una copa a cada invitado, pero evitó darle una a ella, provocando un puchero por parte de la castaña.

—No hay alcohol para ti hoy— le dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Hershel depositó el pastel en medio de la larga mesa y todos la rodearon; Maggie se acomodó en la punta mientras su padre encendía todas las cerillas. Los invitados corearon el “Feliz Cumpleaños” y ella pidió sus tres deseos para luego apagar el fuego de las velas de un solo soplo.

El resto de la gente aplaudió y se acercó a ella para rodearla con sus brazos y besarla. Daryl fue hasta ella tímidamente también.

—Okey, Glenn y yo tenemos un gran anuncio que hacer, además de que me volví un año más vieja— ella rio, golpeando con una cucharita una copa de cristal para así captar la atención de todos en el lugar—. Pronto habrá un nuevo integrante en nuestra familia— y con eso, todos captaron lo que Maggie quiso decir; Glenn la besó—. ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

Y así hubo otra ronda de abrazos y cariños para la anfitriona,  quién rompió en llanto. Daryl no pudo evitar sonreír cuando volvió a abrazarla. Había ayudado a Rick a cuidar a Judith cuando esta había nacido, después de que Lori falleciera; él había sido elegido como su padrino y no pudo estar más agradecido con Rick. Tener otro bebé en su pequeño equipo sonaba tan esperanzador incluso para alguien tan solitario cómo él.

La fiesta comenzó a volverse más ruidosa, con la gente turnándose para tocar la guitarra y cantar, para hacer karaoke y bailar. Rick y Michonne se habían robado el centro de atención al pegarse en la pista de baile, siendo seguidos por los demás. Daryl rechazó varias invitaciones y sólo se quedó en la esquina de la sala viendo a los demás.

Especialmente a Paul , quién fue arrastrado por Tara, Rosita y otro hombre con un peinado un tanto extraño, otro de los amigos y compañeros de trabajo de Maggie. Mientras este se mantenía congelado, las dos mujeres y Paul se movían como si realmente se estuviesen divirtiendo. El cabello largo del más joven rebotaba y caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros; él era puras sonrisas. Eventualmente, su pequeño grupo sumó a Maggie y Beth.

Daryl se sentía abrumado, aún más cuando por septuagésima vez en la noche sus ojos se encontraron con Paul y este le sonrió. Definitivamente, él no pudo hacer lo mismo, y su mejor decisión fue tomar su botella de cerveza y salir al aire fresco. Se sentó en las escaleras del porche y dejó que el viento nocturno le quitara el calor de encima, a la vez que encendía un cigarrillo.

La puerta de tejido detrás de él se abrió con un rechinido y Daryl supo que su momento a solas se había acabado. Cuando se giró, Paul estaba apoyado contra la puerta, medio cuerpo dentro de la casa y con una expresión vacilante.

—Oh—lo siento. Creí que no había nadie aquí— murmuró él, listo para volver a entrar en la casa.

Tal vez fueron los grandes ojos de cachorro o el tono de su voz y la forma en que su cuerpo pareció haberse achicado, pero Daryl cedió. No podía ser tan reacio como para hacer que el muchacho temiese estar cerca de él.

—Está bien, puedes quedarte— le dijo, soltando un poco de humo que había aspirado del cigarrillo.

Paul pareció dudarlo por un momento, pero al final salió y se sentó en una de las barandillas del porche a un metro de Daryl; sus piernas colgaban en el aire a cada lado de la cerca. El mayor pudo ver de reojo como él fijaba su vista en la oscuridad de la granja y luego miraba las estrellas.

—Pensé que eras un lobo solitario— dijo al cabo de un minuto de silencio. Su rostro estaba sereno, no había rastro de alguna sonrisa.

Daryl le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, tratando de no mirar al hombre de barba, pero falló en el intento. Paul desvió sus ojos verde agua al suelo, siendo atacado por una brisa que hizo que su cabello golpeara su cara. Lo tomó y lo escondió detrás de su oreja.

—Trato de no serlo— respondió Daryl, tirando su cigarrillo al suelo y apagándolo con el pie. Sacó la cajetilla del bolsillo de su pantalón y le ofreció uno a Paul, quién negó con la cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos sin decirse nada. Daryl pensó que era porque no había nada por hablar, pero muy interiormente supo que estaba ansioso y que si abría la boca tal vez volvería a ofenderlo. Pero a pesar de todo, se sentía cómodo; no era de aquellos silencios molestos. El aire se llenaba de música y voces que provenían del interior, de risas y platos.

A un metro de él, Paul parecía bastante entretenido con la luz de la luna. Daryl trató formular una pregunta, cualquiera, para terminar con el silencio, pero cuando se volteó por última vez Paul había desaparecido.

—Jodido ninja— murmuró, encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

***

Bien pasada la una de la madrugada, la mayoría de los invitados se habían retirado. Rick había sido el primero, cargando a Judith dormida en sus brazos. Daryl quiso ser el siguiente, pero cuando se subió a su motocicleta, el vehículo pareció ahogarse y no quiso arrancar.

—Mierda— él se bajó del vehículo, examinando cada parte del mismo, pero no pudo hallar nada a simple vista. Sumado a la oscuridad de la noche y su cansancio, Daryl no quería molestar a Hershel y pedirle su caja de herramientas. El hombre y el resto de su familia ya tenían suficiente con tener que limpiar el desastre que la fiesta dejó atrás.

—¿Sucede algo?— Maggie apareció detrás de él con sus brazos cruzados, resguardándose del frío nocturno.

—Mi moto se descompuso— dijo él, agachándose para volver a inspeccionarla.

—Sabes que eres bienvenido aquí, Daryl. Puedes quedarte— ofreció la ojiverde, acercándose a él.

—Ya que nos llevas a nosotras dos, ¿Por qué no alcanzas a Daryl a su casa también?— Tara apareció de la nada junto a Paul y Rosita tras ella—. Su casa no queda tan lejos.

—No quiero molestar a nadie— murmuró Daryl, poniéndose de pie.

—No me molestas— replicó el más joven, sonriéndole. En su mano estaba la llave de su auto, aquel  Chevrolet del ’70 que tanto había enamorado a Daryl. _Decirle que no sería rechazar un paseo en aquella obra de arte_ , pensó él.

—De acuerdo.

Daryl y el resto se despidieron de Maggie, quién les dio un tupperware lleno de dulces y galletas a cada uno. Cuando él vio el auto azul marino brillando en la oscuridad tuvo que recordarse mantener la calma. Paul le ofreció el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Estamos seguros de que no has bebido?—Tara le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la butaca trasera junto a Rosita—. Espero que no nos falles como conductor designado.

Paul le sonrió, mirando a la mujer a través del espejo retrovisor y comenzando a manejar. Encendió la radio con un volumen bajo y la dejó en alguna estación FM.

—Estoy sobrio como una roca. No he bebido alcohol en toda la noche. Ya puedes sentirte como una mamá orgullosa.

Eventualmente, Tara y Rosita se quedaron dormidas en el hombro de la otra luego de charlar casi todo el viaje. Daryl no dijo nada, limitándose a mirar el paisaje a su costado y a escuchar la música. La compañía era tranquila con Paul casi ausente, absorto sin perder de vista el camino.

El auto se detuvo en el porche de la casa de Tara, donde ambas mujeres se bajaron de él. Rosita se quedaría con ella por esa noche debido a su agotamiento y porque no quería hacer manejar más de la cuenta a su amigo. Paul parecía sospechar algo debido a sus cejas elevadas de forma divertida y la sonrisa atrevida en sus labios.

Paul puso en marcha de nuevo a su auto y se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.

—Lamento lo de tu motocicleta— dijo él, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos por segunda vez en la noche—. De todas formas, sé que podrás arreglarla al igual que lo hiciste con este bebé— Paul golpeó cariñosamente el tablero y sonrió, atrapando los ojos del mayor por un instante—. Sí, estoy aprendiendo a amarlo de nuevo. Tara me dijo que eres como el McGiver de Alexandria, que puedes arreglarlo todo, así que eso me permite decir que podrás arreglar tu moto. Pero, si bien recuerdo, no pudiste con ese expendedor de agua la otra vez— bromeó él, recibiendo un gruñido de parte de Daryl.

El Chevrolet se sumió en silencio de nuevo, invadido por el leve murmullo de la radio. Daryl miró de reojo al hombre sentado a su lado y sintió esa pesada culpa en el centro de su pecho.

—Perdón— murmuró, siendo apenas audible. Paul no le respondió, solo frunció el entrecejo y trató de ignorar el repentino cambio de ambiente—, por haber sido un maldito idiota el otro día. Y por haberte golpeado en la cara.

—Está bien por mí. Me lo merecía—  Paul se encogió de hombros y rio con suavidad. Sus ojos ahora demasiado claros siendo reflejados por las luces naranjas de la calle—. Me comporté como un idiota temerario y casi hice que nos arrollara una motocicleta. Y sobre el otro día… bueno, me sentí algo mal, pero está bien. Estamos bien— su voz se hizo más pequeña; Daryl volteó a verlo, sorprendiéndose por  la docilidad de su expresión—. No todos los días es tú día; tienes derecho a sentirte mal.

 _Pero no a ser una mierda sin razón_ , pensó Daryl. Paul era alguien que sabía aceptar una disculpa; si fuera otra persona, probablemente hubiese empujado al mayor fuera del auto, abandonándolo a su suerte.

—Ugh— Paul se quejó cuando una canción de pop comenzó a llenar el auto. Estiró su brazo, y sin quitar sus ojos del camino, cambió reiteradamente la estación de radio hasta encontrar una donde estaban pasando una vieja canción de Jazz; Daryl no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre música, pero pudo reconocer la voz de Louis Amstrong—. Así está mejor.

Él bufó, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa cuando vio a Paul tamborilear sus dedos contra el cuero del volante y tararear la canción, probablemente olvidándose de su compañía.

—¿Qué?—  él se rio, girándose para enfrentarse con un atónito Daryl.

—Nada— se defendió este con un resoplido, enmascarando otra de sus medias sonrisas.

—¿La odias?— el que manejaba cuestionó, fingiendo un tono herido. Daryl no pudo evitar echar una mirada al hombre a su lado—. Los cincuentas y los sesentas fueron una gran época. Hubiese querido estar allí. Ya sabes, la nueva ola, un nuevo comienzo, grandes peinados y buena música. Yo—lo siento, debo estar abrumándote. Tengo la costumbre de quedarme sin aliento al divagar tanto— Paul suspiró, achicándose en su asiento y enmudeciendo; Daryl sintió un malestar en la boca de su estómago al ver cómo la mueca de alegría del hombre se desvanecía.

—No te disculpes— susurró este.

—Lo siento.

Daryl rezongó al oír la voz queda de Paul y ver una débil sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro. Aquel hombre tenía una tendencia a tratar de buscar una forma de sacar una sonrisa o un tema de conversación de la gente; todo lo contrario a Daryl, que se escabullía de los demás y trataba de no generar un impacto en ellos.

—Me caes bien, Daryl— Paul sonrió, aferrándose al volante—. Y sé que debajo de todas esas capas de acero hay un corazón grande y fuerte— sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos en ese momento. Daryl hacía todo lo posible para evitar mostrarse cómo si hubiese estado metido dentro de un refrigerador por diez horas, negándose continuamente que aquel calor en sus mejillas no era rubor.

No estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos, menos de desconocidos que había golpeado en la cara hacía un mes.

—Creo que aún te debo algo por lo de mi auto— le dijo Paul cuando estacionó el vehículo frente a la casa de Daryl. Su voz sonaba suave, pero Daryl aún podía notar un tono risueño en ella— ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Conozco un lugar donde sirven los mejores platos. Ya sabes, sé que no empezamos bien, pero al menos intentemos no llevarnos como perro y gato.

—Jódete— respondió Daryl sin llegar a sonar ofensivo; el hombre de barba negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

—¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?

Daryl se bajó del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta le dictó su número de teléfono a Paul.

—¿El lunes a las seis suena bien?

—Cómo sea— Daryl contestó, y antes de cerrar la puerta se despidió:—. Gracias por molestarte en traerme. Buenas noches.

—No fue nada. Buenas noches, Daryl— Paul le sonrió y un minuto después desapareció calle abajo, dejando un halo de luces rojas detrás de él.

Daryl no era bueno haciendo amigos, pero ¿Qué mierda acababa de suceder?


End file.
